Phone Guy's Nights
by APFiction14
Summary: The first prequel of the "The Shift Must Go On" series. It is Gerald Franklin's last week until retirement. Only problem is, his boss has gone and made his last week into the night shift... (Rated T for violence)
1. Gerald Franklin

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to part two of the… I don't know what the name of this series is. XD If you want you can post possible choices in the reviews and you never know: It might be the name of this series!**

**Now, first off: If you have NOT read part one, you might want to consider it. The story will make a lot more sense if you do!**

**Now for the most recent reviews on the last story.**

**Bears-in-a-Bag: ****Wow, you posted a lot of reviews, didn't you? XD Now, I guess I will settle with the most important points, since otherwise this reply will just be huge.**

**First of all, their designs are a BIT different then in the actual games. They actually are not made completely of metal and have rubber for several parts of their costumes. (Their eyelids, mouths, just overall face)**

**I went through every single chapter and corrected any mistakes I saw. (Tenses, viewpoints, spellings)**

**I actually do have a reason for Freddy having a flashback about the event for two reasons: He wouldn't have had time to explain/ keep looking and it may have a point in a later story. That's kinda how I role! **

**As for the rest, I would like to thank you for your continued support! If you later read this story then hopefully you will also read this extremely long reply!**

**Darkrider220: ****It was never going to be long on its own. I did also correct that mistake among others.**

**Kellise: ****Really? Only one mistake? I feel like you guys are being a bit too nice… As for that thing, I did change it since the original intent didn't really go as planned so, yeah! **

**Now, on with the story! Let us see how Phone Guy handled his nights!**

**Note: His name is Gerald Franklin in this.**

Gerald sighed as he looked up at the pizzeria. This had been completely normal for the past twenty years of his life, looking at the pizzeria he had been working in since he was Twenty-One. This was different, though.

This time he was here for the night shift.

Gerald had been working for the dayshift for them twenty years, working there back when the animatronics were the proclaimed 'Toy' versions. He hadn't been there the day his temporal replacement had been the victim of the horrible catastrophe that had happened, though from what he had heard there had been a lot of blood.

After the man in the old and original Freddy suit had kidnapped and most likely killed five children who had been at the pizzeria just before closing time, the incident that then occurred that same week killed any possibility of the pizzeria or business coming back.

It was strange, really. The man who had been bitten had also been arrested (Very easily due to his condition) because all of the evidence of who was in the suit and who had kidnapped the children had pointed to one person: Him.

Because of this, Gerald had been put back into the day shift instead of the night shift due to the fact that the original idea was that they would permanently switch. But it had been postponed until yesterday.

His boss had come to him near the start of his day shift. Charles Garfield had been moved from assistant manager to General Manager after the previous one had been arrested for illegal drug possession, which were found inside the trunk of his car. The previous GM had trusted his second-in-command a lot.

There were rumours going on that he even trusted Charles with his car-keys.

Anyway, so Charles had stopped him and told him that there hadn't been anyone asking for the night shift. It was very unfortunate, though he said most likely next week someone would ask for the job.

Due to Gerald being Forty-One years old and only a week away from retirement, he was eligible for a shift transfer.

Gerald had tried to talk his way out of it, but to no avail. It wasn't that he was worried about the job or anything, he just preferred working during the day time.

Sure, there was rumours about what happens during the night-time (Which he was very familiar with) but they weren't absolutely life threatening.

Were they?

Either way, if he didn't do the week he would be fired. Like it or not, he needed that money. He accepted the shift and slept for the rest of the day, waking up a few times to grab something to eat. Eventually it turned 11pm and he was off.

Now here he was, about to start his last week working here. Because of him being the senior supervisor of the pizzeria, it was requested of him to do updated recordings for future night guards. Which meant he had to go through the lists of rules that had to be done during the shift. Working there had meant he already knew the rules so he could relay them in his recordings.

Unlocking the front door, he walked in to begin his shift.

**And there you have it! If you have any likes or dislikes of the story, state them in the reviews!**


	2. The start of the night shift

**Hello, again and welcome to the second chapter of Phone Guy's nights!**

**I would just like to say I have no idea how long this story will be. It might end up being another four chapters long (You know why) or I may go into a larger description of Phone Guy's life.**

**Now, just in case you are asking why I am writing this specific story… the character might play a large role in a future one. **

**Casamora: ****Glad to see you're enjoying it! He might not be the character at the end… though if he isn't, that doesn't mean he's definitely dead…**

**As for the cover… I have no idea where it is from. Just got it from Google Images.**

**Now, on with the story! **

12am had just hit the clock when Gerald presses the record button on the phone on the desk. Quickly checking the cameras, he started to speak.

"Hello, hello?" He spoke in his stutter-filled voice, "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in for your first night." He noticed that he had already lied: He DIDN'T want to record a message.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact." That was technically true. In the day shift, this was the same office he'd used. "So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"

He stopped a second to check the doors and cameras. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kinda a legal thing, you know."

Preparing himself for the long message, he checked both doors again and picked up the piece of paper with the message on. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced."

Getting fed up with the message, Gerald cut through it. "Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." He paused again. "Uh, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No." That, surprisingly, wasn't a lie. He didn't feel any hate towards them for walking around during the night, even if it was a bit scary.

"If I was forced to sing them same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night to." After the toys were replaced, the animatronics that were then used were updated with new songs. After twenty years though, those "new" songs weren't exactly "new" anymore.

"So, remember: These characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Another pause to check the lights and cameras. The three were still on the stage and the curtains to pirate's cove were closed.

"So, just be aware these characters tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're kinda left in some kind of "Free-roaming" mode at night. Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." Looking at the clock, he found it to be 2am. Time flies quickly, it seems.

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, i-it's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Uh, now considering your safety, the only "real" risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognise you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on." That was the story, anyway. "Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." After hearing that, he wouldn't be surprised if the future night guard got the hell out of there. "Um, now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could lead to a bit of discomfort…" He swallowed, "…and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask."

It was now 3am and Bonnie the bunny had disappeared. Checking the left door, Gerald fortunately found nothing there. "Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power." He heard the footsteps from down in the left hall. "Alright, good night."

Ending the call, he checked the left door and found the rabbit staring right at him. Hitting the button with enough force to break glass, Gerald checked the cameras. Luckily Freddy and Chica were still on the stage. Checking the time, he found it to be 4am.

Things were quite quiet afterwards. Right up to half past 5, neither Bonnie nor Chica (Who had left late 4am) appeared outside his doors. Gerald went through the cameras and found the three animatronics in different locations, though far away from his office: Bonnie was backstage, Chica was in the restrooms, Freddy was still onstage and Foxy was poking his head out of-

_Wait, what?_

Checking the cove again, Gerald realised Foxy was there. He honestly thought the fourth animatronic had been scrapped!

Fortunately Gerald heard the chime for the official opening. He had reached 6am.

As he walked out, he considered what he had seen. He had thought Foxy, after the incident twenty years ago, had been destroyed as to avoid any unwanted attention. It seems he hadn't.

Looks like he had to talk to Garfield to find out how exactly to deal with him…

**End of chapter two! If you liked it (Or not) Remember to review!**


	3. After the Bite

**Wow, another chapter so soon? Well, I felt like it. **

**Bears-in-a-Bag: ****I try my best to get a characters personality correct. Glad I was able to do his well. As for Garfield… he is that sort of person you will just hate and hope he dies painfully… hopefully there isn't anyone thinking I'm basing him off of a real-life person I know! As for the bite's causer and victim… I may have an idea in the works…**

**Casamora:**** He might end up being a major character in the series, though it might not be in a way you would be expecting. As for the possible length, there might be some after-math at the end of the story.**

**Now for chapter three! (Note: I'm sorry if people get annoyed with the fact that I am basically copying what he says in-game.)**

Gerald had decided to go to work a bit earlier then he normally did. This was due to his boss leaving the pizzeria at 10pm, an hour earlier then when Gerald would arrive. He needed to speak to him so he could find out how his favourite animatronic was not only still at the pizzeria, but how he could deal with him during the shift.

As Gerald exited his car he caught his boss leaving. Running up to him, he greeted Garfield.

"S-sir! I'm glad I managed to catch you before my shift!" Gerald said with a smile.

Garfield, who had been looking down at his mobile phone, looked up towards him. "Franklin. What is it? I'm in a bit of a hurry-"

"Sorry, sir. Just wanted to ask you about something."

Garfield gestured for Gerald to continue.

"You, see… last night I spotted Foxy p-poking his head out from Pirates cove…" He gave a confused look to his boss, "I thought we got rid of him."

Garfield sighed, "We WERE going to get rid of him, but the board of directors didn't seem to think it was a good idea. There wasn't a way to throw him away either, since no one seemed to want to handle a powerless, lifeless robot." He narrowed his eyes at the last part,

"Y-yeah, I was just wondering… how do I deal with him?"

"From what I heard, Foxy seems to operate when the camera has not watched him enough." He put his hands on his hips, "It's simple: Check where he is from time to time and he won't get up. You got that?"

Gerald nodded.

"Good. Now I need to go. Have a nice shift."

Garfield walked to his car and drove from the parking lot and headed downtown. Gerald walked in the pizzeria and sighed. He had originally thought he only had the three to deal with. He had honestly thought Foxy had been scrapped.

After the bite, the pizzeria that had cost Two Million dollars and had only lasted just over a week after being built was forced to close down. Because of the amount of hell it was getting, including reports on newspapers, verbal and physical assaults on employees and property damage, the animatronics were moved back to the previous location: One Fredbears's Family Diner. They started fixing it up, renamed it and before they knew it they had a make-shift Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

After that they started repairing the original animatronics. With the new ones thrown away and the lack of funds to build a new generation, they had to stick with the old ones.

Gerald had seen them before the repairs. They looked horrible: Freddy had holes all over his body. Wires stuck out, especially on his knees. His eyes were broken and the little music box he had was missing.

Foxy was quite similar to Freddy: He had holes and wires and his chest area had a massive hole through it like he had been impaled. His right ear was only endoskeleton.

Chica was in a bad condition. Like the others she had holes on her body. But her hands were completely gone. Her jaw had also broke in half, making the top of her head spring from her mouth, like a deranged trampoline. Her arm servos had locked up too, leaving her in a spread-winged pose.

But the worst was Bonnie. He matched the others with holes and wires everywhere, but not only was his entire left arm gone but his face was too. They had no idea how it happened; after being taken to the pizzeria he still had that, at least.

They fixed the three up and changed their designs a bit to make them more child-friendly, but halfway through fixing up Foxy the manager at the time had walked in and told the repair crew to omit Foxy from the repair list. He was going to be scrapped because of the fact that it had been a fox animatronic that had caused the bite.

Instead of scrapping him, they must have stored him in the old Pirates Cove and left him there to rot.

Gerald sighed. Back when he was a kid he had loved Foxy. Looking at him when he was damaged made him realised just how much time can hurt things.

He sat in his office for the rest of the hour and a half. When it finally reached 12am, he started recording.

"Uhh, hello? Hello?" His voice caught so he had to stop to clear it. "Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" He tried to sound as encouraging as he could but probably failed, "I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"

Taking his own advice he checked the stage and sure enough, Bonnie was gone. He wasn't by the door so he must have been in the dining room or backstage."

"Uh interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come offstage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right?" He gave a nervous chuckle, "I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There ARE blind spots in your camera views and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights." He did just that and found nothing, "Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react… uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." He remembered Foxy and what Garfield had told him, "Also, check on the curtain in Pirates Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active as the cameras remain off for long periods of time."

It was now 2am and Chica was gone. "I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control!" Bonnie was outside his door again, causing Gerald to shut it. "Uh, talk to you soon!"

The rest of the night was pretty much the same as before. Chica DID make an appearance outside the right door, but it was quite simple. After five hours the jingle was heard throughout the building and the animatronics went back to their normal locations.

He smiled as he left.

_Two down, three to go._

**Well, that's the end of this chapter!**

**Sorry if the little explanation seemed a bit out of place. It was just so you could see what is to come! **

**Until next time!**


	4. The fate of Gerald Franklin

**Hello, guys and welcome to chapter 4 of Phone Guys nights! In this chapter we will see what happens to Phone Guy on night 4! Now, you're probably wondering: AP, weren't we on night three? Yes, but I don't really want to reveal anything else about the pizzeria in the past and couldn't think of anything for night three, so we are skipping a night.**

**This means it is Gerald's last night! Now the real question: Will he live or will he die?**

**Casamora: To be honest… I didn't actually copy and paste the phone calls. I literally wrote them up from scratch. As for his fate… well, you'll see.**

Two more nights. Just two more nights 'til retirement. As Gerald walked up to the front doors, he wondered whether he would actually make it.

He was almost caught yesterday. The power had run out literally thirty seconds before 6am. If Freddy had decided to, he could have stuffed Gerald just before the end of his shift. Strangely enough, he didn't.

Now it was night four. Two more official shifts and he could finally retire.

The shift had started as normal and Gerald had decided to postpone the phone call. It wasn't like anything was going to go badly.

Boy, was he wrong.

It wasn't even half-past twelve when Bonnie had suddenly started moving. He first headed backstage and stayed there for about ten minutes before moving to the dining room. Chica then activated and headed to the restrooms. She was there until 1am.

Checking on Foxy, he found the fox poking his head out like usual. Gerald knew if he just kept a good eye on Foxy, everything would be fine.

That's when he heard the slow, distorted laugh from somewhere in the dining room.

Gerald froze. He didn't know how exactly Freddy operated, but knew the only one who laughed like that was the singer himself.

Gerald heard footsteps coming from the left side of the room and quickly shut the door. He knew it was Bonnie since the animatronic hadn't returned to the dining room afterwards.

The time was 2am, with the power being 60%. Quite good, really.

Gerald kept in that routine. He constantly checked Foxy, stopping the fox from escaping his cove. Everything was going swell until half-past 4.

While checking the cameras he found Freddy just in the east-hall corner. He knew what that meant. He had to keep the right door shut for the rest of the night.

He did it fortunately, keeping Freddy outside. But after checking his power, he realised he was doomed.

He had 10% left.

It had only reached 5am.

Gulping, he reached down to the phone. If he wasn't going to make it, he at least wanted to help the next guard out.

Pressing the record button, he started speaking as encouragingly as he could.

"Hello, hello?" He said, "Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it."

Behind him he could hear either Chica or Freddy banging on the right door.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." They pounded the door again. "It's-it's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad I recorded my messages for you-" He felt his throat clog up due to the anxiety so he had to clear it. "Uh, when I did."

"Uh, hey, do me a favour." Once again the animatronic hit the door. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" Another hit, "I'm gonna hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." As the animatronic hit the door again, he thought about the lie he had told. He wasn't asking because he thought he would survive; he was asking because he didn't want to be forgotten. He didn't want any memories of him to die here…

"Uh, I-I-I-I I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there…" He could hear Freddy's music in the pizzeria. It wasn't near him but he decided to be safe and close the left door. Foxy was going to come any time soon, anyway.

"You know…" He wanted to say something about himself but was interrupted by the sound of something running in the hall. He went to press the door button.

It didn't close.

"Oh, no…" He realised that whilst he had been talking, Bonnie had damaged the door button.

He looked at the doorway, preparing for his favourite animatronic to end his shift early…

Then as Foxy just reached the doorway, he was attacked by a screeching golden animatronic.

**Cliffhanger!**

**You are probably wondering now: Who is Golden Freddy? Why did he just attack Foxy?**

**These might be answered in the next (and last) chapter!**


	5. A golden Freddy

**Hello, again! Only two more chapters for this story, this one and an epilogue. At the end of the epilogue, I'll post a very small extract of the next story, which will be the first sequel of the series!**

**Now, after some consideration, I have decided to call the series after its first story. So the series is now called the "Shift must go on" series!**

**Ruby: ****Thanks! **

**Casamora: ****Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to call him by his name too many times (That's what I did in the draft of the previous story) so I kept referring to him as "he". But hey, at least I didn't suddenly switch to first-person!**

**Now, chapter 5!**

Gerald was stunned by the sudden event that transpired. The thing that had jumped out on Foxy was holding him by the neck and pinning him against the wall.

The night guard was confused by just what it was. It was golden in appearance and had the same features as Freddy, minus the top hat and Mic. However, not only did the suit it was wearing look like a furry fabric instead of the usual metal, but it had a mysterious glow emitting from it.

The golden Freddy threw Foxy an incredible distance into the dining room, causing him to land on a table head-first. Bonnie came around the corner, looking at the figure seemingly shocked. Then to Gerald's own shock, the purple animatronic actually SPOKE.

"What… are you?" Bonnie said. In response the golden Freddy moved at an incredible speed towards Bonnie. Before the animatronic could even raise an arm, he was punched right in the chest, making him go flying back.

Gerald stood there shocked. What in the world was this thing?

Almost like it had read his thoughts, the golden Freddy turned to look at the night guard. Waving his hand, causing Gerald to flinch, the supply closet door burst open. Pointing at Gerald then the small closet, the golden Freddy spoke in a distorted voice.

"**Hide." **He simply said. Gerald obeyed and quickly hurried inside the closet. He looked back and found the golden Freddy once again looking at him from the doorway.

"**Stay." **He spoke before closing the door. Gerald heard what sounded like a door locking. The supply closet door was locked.

He waited there for hours, the entire time hearing the animatronics screeching, the golden Freddy's own screech and a lot of banging. Gerald winced. The animatronics would be in a bad shape by dawn.

After the first hour in the closet the power went out, leaving Gerald in darkness. Normally this would be a bad thing, but since the fight outside the closet was still going on and the banging and screeching made it sound like Gerald's saviour was winning, he hoped nothing would go wrong.

For the first time ever, his wish was actually the result.

Eventually he heard the jingle of the opening time and the door was unlocked. Breathing in, Gerald walked out, expecting to see the animatronics still fighting. Amazingly there was nothing.

He walked into his office and collected his things. He was just walking through the hallway when he saw something on the ground. On closer inspection it looked like a purple animatronic leg.

_Great,_ Gerald sighed, _this is not going to look good…_

Gerald walked into the dining room and saw the after-math of the battle.

Freddy had lost his lower jaw as well as his left hand, leaving him looking like a large, brown skeleton.

Chica had lost one of her eyes and her right elbow-to-hand was gone. Gerald took a peek inside of Pirates Cove. Foxy was standing there in the middle. Not much had changed, except his hole in his chest was a bit larger.

Gerald glanced at the stage and noticed Bonnie: He had actually lost BOTH of his legs, leaving him needing to crawl up to the stage with his hands.

**Just wanted to say that I had a power cut at this point. Very annoying. TT**

Gerald covered his face with his hands. After this point he was DEFINITLY going to get fired.

He walked out of the pizzeria and headed to his car. Unlocking it, he dumped his stuff in the back seat and get into the front. Just before he started driving, he looked at the pizzeria.

Standing there, just behind the front doors, was the golden Freddy.

**End of chapter! Just one more to go!**


	6. Epilogue

**Hello! Welcome back to Phone Guy's nights! It is time, guys and gals. Time for the final chapter of the second story of "The Shift Must Go On"!**

**DnWolfy: ****Thanks for reviewing! For a lot of those thoughts… they might be answered later in the series.**

**Now, back in the land of Gerald Franklin…**

Gerald woke up with a start. He was in his small apartment, in his bed, panting as he remembered the dream that he had. Or TRIED to remember, anyway.

He stood up from the bed and got into a t-shirt and jeans. Wondering what the time was, he looked at his cheap alarm clock on the nightstand beside his bed. It was currently 11:35am, meaning he had slept for only five hours.

Gerald walked to the kitchen and put some bread into the toaster as he tried to clear his head and make sense of what had happened in his nightshift. The animatronics attacking with a vengeance, him losing power quickly, the left door being jammed while Foxy ran down the hallway…

Gerald froze as he remembered the rest. The golden Freddy coming out of nowhere and jumping the fox…

That had to be a dream. There was no way that could have been real. The entire thing must have been a dream.

Then Gerald remembered the state the animatronics were in afterwards. Foxy wasn't so bad: The company had no real need for him. But the other three? If what had happened was in fact real, Gerald was in a lot of trouble…

Suddenly his mobile phone played a soft jingle, notifying Gerald that he had a message. He picked it from the small desk next to his bed and turned it on. Opening up the message box, he observed the text at the top of the screen, which was from Garfield.

"_Office. Now."_ It said simply and Gerald could feel the anger behind the words. He sighed.

Walking out of the apartment and to his car, he hoped that the punishment wouldn't be horrible…

"NOT THAT SERIOUS?!" The first voice that Gerald heard as he walked through the doors that most likely belonged to Garfield shouted.

"Sir, please… we can fix it, don't worry about it…" The second voice pleaded, probably belonging to a poor mechanic unlucky enough to be the one to discuss the damage with Garfield.

"You better! I am NOT paying for you for a half-assed job!" Garfield spat, then turned around to meet the person who had entered. He glared when he saw that it was Gerald.

"You." He growled.

Gerald gulped, "Sir… I-I don't know what exactly happened… could you explain it…"

"You know perfectly well what happened, considering YOU were the only employee here in the night!" Garfield yelled.

"I-I have no idea who it was… someone must have broken in…"

Garfield narrowed his eyes, "So, you were neglecting your duties as a night watchman?"

Gerald was shocked, "No! Of course not! Look, I don't know w-what happened, but I promise you sir…"

Garfield put his hand up to stop Gerald, "Stop! I don't care about your excuses, Franklin, and as far as I can see, I have no choice but to put the blame on you. There were already enough things that you had done, so I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you this." He handed Gerald a pink piece of paper and started walking away.

Gerald read through it.

_Notice of Termination_

_(You're fired)_

_Reason: Tampering with the animatronics, General unprofessionalism, odor._

_Thanks, Mngmt_

Gerald couldn't believe what he had read. His worst nightmare had come true.

Quickly catching up to his now-former boss, Gerald called his name.

"Mr. Garfield!" He said as he followed him, "P-please give me another chance! I need this j-job!" He begged.

Garfield laughed nastily, "You? With your stutter? Yeah, no thanks." He pointed at his former employee, "Now get OUT before I call the police!"

Then Garfield walked to the office, leaving a distraught Gerald behind.

Walking back to the front door, Gerald thought about how he would recover from this. He had had this job for twenty years. He honestly did not know what he would do now.

Looking up, he jumped back when he saw the golden Freddy figure right in front of the door. The golden thing raised his hand.

"**Don't be alarmed." **He said simply, "**I am not here to hurt you"**

Gerald swallowed, "W-what do you want?"

"**I needed to talk to you. I am sorry I got you fired, though it seemed to be the only way to get you out of here."**

"Why? Why do y-you want me out of here?"

"**Is it not obvious? If you had not been fired, you would have died. Your journey is too important for that."**

"**I must leave you now. Do not return here unless you are not in danger." **He nodded, **"Goodbye."**

The golden Freddy started walking down the hall, slowly fading away. Gerald's throat got stuck but he cleared it when he called to the golden thing.

"Wait!" The golden Freddy stopped in his tracks. "Why did you save me?"

The golden Freddy slowly turned around to meet Gerald. He looked at him sadly.

"**Because you were the only one who didn't." **Without explaining more, he disappeared.

Gerald stood there shocked for several moments then walked out of the pizzeria to his car.

**Annnd that's the end! A bit more of Golden Freddy there, though you have to wonder who he is. He obviously knows Gerald!**

**Now, for the next story! This will probably be out by tomorrow, but here's a little teaser.**

"**Just because a guy who seems to know more than he is telling us is here does NOT mean you show yourself!" Mike yelled at Foxy.**

**And that's the end of it! See you next time!**


End file.
